Unforgivable Sinner
by miss padfoot1
Summary: A song fic to the song Unforgivable sinner, its about Peter Petergreiw and why he betrayed the potters, please r/r


  
Kinda loose your sense of time,  
'cause the days don't matter no more.  
  
  
As Peter Petergreiw, in his amingi rat form scampered through the dark forests of Albania in search of his old master, a single pearly tear escaped from his black left eye. His master, he owed him answers, he promised he wouldn't kill her, just James and Harry, just them, leaving the path clear for him. Lily Petergreiw sounded much better than Lily Potter. But she didn't love him, she loved James.  
  
All the feelings that you hide,  
gonna tear you up inside.  
  
  
He wanted answers. Was it to torment him, or was it because he was liked to murder. Peter wasn't really a mean and cruel traitor, he was just a scared and jealous little boy. All of his life people had gotten the better of him. First there was his dad, the drunken fool. He used to hit the scared little boy and his mother. He could still here her screaming as he tortured her. Bloodcurderling and unforgettable. Then there was Serveus Snape and his cronies who took great delight in cursing peters hair a different colour of the rainbow everyday. And then there was them. His 'Friends'. The great marauders. Amazing Sirius Black, master of terrorizing teachers, Gyriffindor Beater, brilliant prankster and an all round hit with the lady's. Remus Lupin, Understanding and charming, sensible but fun, but no one knew that he was a filthy were-wolf. Oh and we can't forget the great James Potter, King of Pranks, Head boy, Gyriffindor Quidditch captain, and hero worshipped by all girls. And lastly him, peter, the fat ugly little tag-along. He only sold James to Voldormort out of hate. He stloe Lily, although he never knew peter loved her. But she did, she turned him down, turned him down for James, but he hadn't given up on her, he was so sure that she loved him deep down.  
  
  
You hope she knows you tried.  
  
  
He tried to save her. He was there .He watched him kill James. He thought his moment had come. And it had. But not the best moment as he had expected the worst. As Voldormort turned his wand to Lily he realized the truth…. He ran out, threw himself in front of her but it was too late,  
  
  
Follows you around all day,  
  
  
The small rat squeaked as he stubbed his small toe, well what was left of it, on a sharp rock. Guilt made him do that, the never-ending feeling of guilt.  
  
  
and you wake up soaking wet.  
  
  
Petergreiw swam swiftly across the merky water. He loved her….  
  
  
'Cause between this world and eternity,  
there is a face you hope to see.  
  
  
He knew he was being stupid. Confronting Voldormort wasn't going to bring her back…  
  
  
You know where you sent her,  
you should know where you are.  
You're trying to ease of,  
but you know you won't come far.  
And now she's up there,  
seems like an angel,  
but you can't hear those words.  
And now she's up there, seems like an angel.  
Unforgivable sinner  
  
  
As Voldormort told him, he was a traitor, and all traitors would probably feel guilt if they were as weak as him. He needed to be stronger, and to be stronger he needed to destroy those feelings of guilt, and to do that, he needed to destroy those memories. After a large butter beer, he found the answer in as his father did, alcohol. He needed to kill Harry Potter……  
  
  
You know where you sent her,  
you should know where you are.  
You're trying to ease of,  
but you know you won't come far.  
And now she's up there,  
seems like an angel,  
but you can't hear those words.  
And now she's up there, seems like an angel.  
Unforgivable sinner  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Whoever wrote my favorite song, Unforgivable Sinner, sang by lene Marlon, the words of that song belong to him or her. J.K.Rowling owns Peter, James, Harry, Voldormort and Lily, and I own the plot, Kat, own the plot.  
  
  
A/N: I cried whilst writing this. If you know me, you know I always try to see the best in people, and I've never seen a fic where Peters been given sympathy, or been truly liked so I wrote this really so Peter sort of has a reason for doing what he did, which don't get me wrong is still awful, well you know what I mean hopefully…..I don't normally mind flames, but if you are kind enough to review this fic, please refrain from doing so.  



End file.
